A Splash of Science
by House of Spades
Summary: Kevin being… Well, Kevin! But this time, he has science on his side. Rated for obvious reasons. R&R! MAJOR GWEVIN!


Summary: Kevin being… Well, Kevin! But this time, he has science on his side. Rated for obvious reasons. R&R! MAJOR GWEVIN!

* * *

Kevin Levin was never one for schoolwork of any kind. He enjoyed having street smarts, not to mention alien intelligence, but that was the only kind of wisdom he actually found necessary. To him, schools and school lessons were pointless. He believed that the only way to learn anything important was through _hands on_ experience…

On one afternoon, Kevin sat by his motivation, a girl named Gwen. He tried hard not to stare at her for long periods of time, but found it very hard look away from her, considering the beauty she radiated almost seemed to tease him. Her shocking red hair glistened in the early-evening sun, and her posture, even bent over and distorted, was gorgeous. He couldn't help but blush whenever he looked at her lips, pursed tightly together as she focused on her chemistry homework.

And that was his main problem. He felt rejected by her, mostly because she was paying more attention to some stupid sheet of notes rather than him. He read over her shoulder occasionally, seeing if she was any closer to being finished. In an attempt to gain attention, he publicly rejected the science lesson she was halfway finished with.

"I don't see why you have to learn all that stuff," he said gruffly. "It's not important with stopping the Highbreed."

She looked up from her chemistry papers, and the boy was forced to looking into her emerald eyes, gorgeous and opened wide in astonishment. "Kevin!" she exclaimed. "Just because all you do is fight doesn't mean that has to be all I do. And besides, this is what the teacher assigned for my class to do."

He shrugged, and his face brightened a bit. One could say that the cogs in his head were turning as he began developing a plan. "There's only one kind of science that's really useful, and it's the science you learn on the street," he said, practically begging for hier attention.

She ignored him, but let out a sigh that was loud enough for Kevin to know she was listening to whatever he was about to say.

"For instance," he whispered, rather seductively into her ear, "Did you know that _kissing_ is actually _healthy_?"

Gwen gasped and broke the led of her pencil. She looked at him, slightly blushing. "You're lying!" she said, surprised that he had the dignity to bring up _that_ topic in modest conversation.

He smirked slightly. "It's true! It reduces the risks cavities and prevents tooth decay, and other healthy stuff like that. Something to do with stimulating saliva…" As Kevin drifted off, he couldn't help but feel that the explanation behind the singular sensation was…nauseating.

Her glance became slightly ferocious. "I know you're just making stuff up."

"I can prove it to you." Kevin said nonchalantly.

"Oh, and I bet you want to make a bet out of it."

"You read my mind," he said, flashing her a dazzling smile. "I win, you help me out with my science experiment."

"Fine," Gwen said. "But if I win, consider yourself twenty dollars in dept."

Kevin smiled. "Psh! Pathetic… Deal."

* * *

"…I don't believe it."

"Believe it, Gwen-y."

"It's true then? That you actually know _anything_ at all?"

His smile fell. "I'll ignore that."

Gwen wouldn't accept it. She looked the webpage over again, and found that it had not changed since the URL had opened. She couldn't believe that Kevin was actually right… Even if it was regarding a perverted topic. She just found it impossible that such a disgusting fact could be so true.

Finally, after moments of silence, she said, "Fine, you win."

Kevin grinned from ear to ear. "I'm glad you see it my way."

Gwen shot him a dirty glance, to which he responded with a far more innocent smile. Her scowl faded, when she came to a realization. Kevin didn't go to a school that offered a science course (He explained this to her last week when she found his curriculum), so what kind of experiment could he have wanted to her help with?

"Well," she said, a bit hesitantly, "whatever you say… But, what's the experiment I'm supposed to help you with?"

Kevin's smile fell and his eyes squinted a little more, as if trying to look any deeper into her stunning green eyes. His stare was strong, powerful enough to push Gwen slowly towards the wall behind them, without touch or words. Gwen's back touched the garage, and Kevin stood only inches away from her face.

"A bet's a bet," he said simply, in a voice different from any he had spoken in before. The rough edges were filed away, and the words floated slowly out of his mouth like honey, making Gwen want to melt in the moment. Kevin grabbed her hand tightly, as if fearful she would try to run away. But Gwen wasn't even thinking about leaving. In fact, she wasn't even thinking at all. Both hearts raced as they fell closer and closer to each other. Every second seemed to take longer than necessary for the moment to be shared.

And finally, their lips touched, and everything melted. It all felt rehearsed, and everything meshed together as if it were meant to happen. Kevin's arm snaked around Gwen's petite waist, and her hand lightly held the side of Kevin's sturdy face. All the while, Kevin's hand was still clamped onto Gwen's, with their fingers woven together like almost like seams. The way they fit into each other seemed so right: It was almost impossible to believe that two simple beings could link together as perfectly as two pieces of a puzzle.

The kiss broke too early, both believed. The couple breathed heavily, while their foreheads touched and they glared into the other's eyes. Kevin's hand had retreated from Gwen's waist, and her hand had fallen back to her side. But Gwen's hand still held on to Kevin's, and their fingers were still laced together.

Gwen smiled. It had been perfect, greater than any kiss she could have imagined. Her smile only widened when she saw that Kevin's smile was just as wide and goofy as hers. Nothing could ruin this moment…

"Did you know," Kevin said, pulling Gwen out of her thoughts, "that _a dose of sperm is high in protein and zinc_?"

And with that, the moment was ruined.

Gwen pushed him away, and walked out of the garage with a disturbed air around her. Before she walked off into the sunset, however, she turned around and looked back at Kevin. She smiled almost as brightly as the sun, which was shooting golden rays on either side of her.

"Sure," She said, almost jokingly. "This time, I'll take your word for it!"

* * *

Hey, thanks avid readers! I wasn't sure if Kevin was in school or not, but I decided to put him into school anyways, considering that this _is_ a kid's cartoon. The facts provided in this fanfiction are totally true! Google if you don't believe me! Thanks again for reading! ~HOS


End file.
